


Daddy Issues (go ahead and cry)

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Season/Series 3, Temper Tantrums, Time Out, Tyrell is a BRAT, blink and you miss it porn, little!Tyrell Wellick, sippy cups, some smut, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Robot knew that Tyrell could be pompous. He knew he could be a brat and a crybaby but he never realised the reprocussions of the man's tantrums.Or; The Author cant stop thinking about the fight they had in season three where Robot calls him a puppet and Tyrell literally says, "no puppet - no puppet! You're the puppet!" bc he's such a baby.





	Daddy Issues (go ahead and cry)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at a 2am haze  
> My bedtime was 11:30 shh pls don't tell my cg

It started as a fight, as did most things with those two. Robot knew that his occasional lover was a full-time spoiled brat, however he didn't ever realize how bad he could be.

"Don't you see?! You're just their puppet!" Robot had spat, words like daggers to Tyrell's already fragile composure. He snapped then, pushing the man against his wall.

"No puppet!" He insisted, "No puppet! You're the puppet!"

Robot lifted his brows - rather Elliot's brows - and huffed a laugh. "You're such a baby," he scoffed, pressing his lips against Tyrell's to shut him up.

That had been roughly a month ago. They fucked that night harder than they had before, Robot with a hand around the younger man's throat and a sob of "daddy" falling from his lips as if it were a mantra.

Robot couldn't pretend that he didn't love hearing it gasped out from the suffocating man's lips. 

Now the two of them sat in Elliot's apartment: Robot doing work on the terminal and Tyrell sitting on the bed where he had been pouting for the past fifteen minutes.

"Daddy," he said, looking at the man with puppy eyes, "can I pretty please get out of time out?"

Robot turned around in the chair and looked the the pitiful boy, "I don't know, are you ready to stop being a brat?"

Tyrell had half a mind to just lie but his pride got the better of him. "I donno why I'm even here. You're such a meanie!"

Robot rose from his seat and strode towards the bed, raising his brows questioningly and sitting down beside his little one.

"Oh," he countered, "so you don't remember getting mad and throwing your phone? Or swearing at daddy, or having that little fit? Not at all?"

Tyrell blushed because he'd actually almost forgotten doing it, "I'm sorry, daddy. I won't swear at you or throw things anymore." 

Robot sighed and looked at the clock, "listen, kiddo, your twenty minutes is almost up. If you can get through this last three minutes without pouting daddy'll go make you some juice in your sippy. How's that sound?"

Tyrell lit up and hugged the man, "can it be lemonade, pretty please?!"

"Only if you're good for me for the rest of your time out."

Tyrell nodded and began picking at the seam on his pajama pants to keep from pouting for the remaining minutes.

When he heard the timer go off on Elliot's phone, he perked up and Robot smiled at him, "see, that wasn't so hard was it? You can be a good boy if you try." 

Tyrell giggled sweetly when the man kissed his hair and handed his stuffed bear over while he filled the sippy cup with ice and lemonade just as he'd promised.

"Thank you daddy!" He beamed when Robot handed him the cup and sat back at the terminal. Tyrell pouted silently, not wanting the other to notice him acting up again. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Will you come take nap wi' us?"

Robot grinned and logged out of the computer, and climbed into the bed behind Tyrell. "Go to sleep, kiddo." He hummed, kissing Tyrell's neck as they both fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short af i promise i'm usualy better than this   
> Also i wrote it in like 40 minuets lmao


End file.
